emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8563 (12th August 2019)
Plot Billy and Ellis laugh at Marlon as he unveils the makeover that Kerry subjected him to - streaks in his hair. Jessie is upset at her suspension. Doug is still suffering with his back and insisting his exercises aren't working. He decides to research his own alternatives. Laurel tells Jai about the chat she had with Rishi. Realising that must have changed his mind, Jai thanks her. Charity and Vanessa realise they have work on their hands as Faith fails to take their demands for her to move out seriously. Jessie snaps at Dan when he talks to her about how bored Amelia is by her summer project on ancient Rome. Rishi is still devastated over the loss of the factory and worries that Kim isn't done with them yet. Charity begs Debbie for permission to throw Faith out but Debbie refuses to give it. Jai and Laurel are unsettled when they ask Paddy for advice on Kim's track record as a silent partner and he lists several different ways she managed to interfere at the vets. Bernice is satisfied with the salon's efforts in the fundraiser, having almost raised enough to cover the stolen amount. Jessie deals with her problems by getting drunk in The Woolpack. She asks Nicola, Bernice and Liam to make a few positive statements to the board in lieu of her suspension. Nicola is outraged and reveals that it was her who informed the governors board of what was happening at the school in the first place, pointing out that parents had approached her with their concerns. Jessie is livid and turns on Nicola, Liam, Leyla and Charity, giving each some home truths on their kids in turn, such as Angel not being a genius as Nicola proclaims, Leanna's bad personality traits, Jacob sleeping with Maya and Noah struggling, before being ordered out of the pub by Charity. Jai approaches Kim to try and persuade her to take a backseat approach and leave the day to day running of the factory to him. Kim responds by instructing him to give her a list of the factory employees along with their records, performance and salaries by tomorrow. Jessie accuses Marlon of letting her humiliate herself in the pub. Charity continues to argue with Debbie about her move to Scotland and Faith being left with them. Doug's research of alternative methods to heal his back have led him to acquire cannabis. He teaches himself how to roll the drug in the pirate ship. Jai assures Laurel he was successful in his conversation with Kim. She wants to tell the staff their jobs are safe but he encourages her to wait until Kim's settled in. Vanessa is frantic as Faith begins arranging their nights in for them and pushes Charity to sort her out. Charity pushes Belle to come up with an idea. Still under the influence, Jessie turns on Marlon who lashes out at her in response, telling her he's stood by her through all her endless dramas. She questions why they are still together. As Billy and Ellis walk her home, a man sits watching them. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Kim Tate - Claire King *Ryan Stocks - James Moore Guest cast None. Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar, forecourt and beer garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Exterior *Pirate Ship *Footbridge Notes *''TV Times synopsis:'' Jessie delivers some home truths about the children of the village; Charity is determined to scupper Faith's plan; and Jai is hopeful. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes